


Day 1: Fake Relationship

by RiverKaze



Series: KlanceWeek 2018 (June) [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Bakery, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Harassment, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk's seen enough PDA thank you, Klance Week, Klance Week 2018, M/M, Pet Names, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), blushing boys, i am so bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverKaze/pseuds/RiverKaze
Summary: Day one of KlanceWeek, Fake Relationship.Keith's co-worker won't leave him alone and it's staring to piss him off. All he wanted to do was visit his favourite bakery, and maybe attempt and fail to flirt with the shops baker, the one that he's been crushing on for too long now. Instead of a nice lunch, Keith has to deal with harassment, embarrassment and anger, until something he was not expecting, happens.





	Day 1: Fake Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> so first day of KlanceWeek, okay so its more like 1:30 in the morning on Friday in Australia but its still Friday. As I was writing this I realised I really suck at the fake/pretend relationship trope, so I hope you all don't mind and hopefully it turned out okay. So enjoy XD

Keith had had enough. He wanted to go to his favourite bakery for some lunch and maybe catch sight of a certain baker. What he didn’t want was for one of his work colleagues to be following him around since the beginning of lunch break. He wanted even less for said colleague, that he couldn’t even remember her name, to be attempting to flirt with him. Wasn’t it enough that Keith was stuck with this girl most of the work day, he didn’t want to be around her in his break as well. He had even tried being indifferent toward her but obviously didn’t get it and would just fill the silence with her high pitch babble.

“Babe,” she called, walking too close to Keith’s side. He cringed at the nickname and shoved his hands in his pockets as quickly as possible, he knew that she would attempt to hold his hand and he didn’t want that happening, again. “Where are we going?”

Keith remained silent and kept walking, only faulting in his walk when she shoved her hand between his arm and side so that their arms were linked. He scowled at it and tried to remove her arm. He was surprised at the amount of strength with which she held on.

He let out a tired sigh, “You know I’m gay, right?” he asked as he turned a corner toward the direction of the bakery.

“Oh, don’t be silly, baby,” he could feel his frown increase exponentially at yet another stupid nickname, “I know you’re just playing hard to get.”

He could see her smiling up at him from the corner of his eye but he refused to look at her. Why couldn’t she just leave him alone. What was her problem. He could feel his mood becoming increasingly sour until he could see the bakery just a little up the road.

Blue’s Bakery was a usually quiet bakery, that was only a 5 minute walk from Keith’s workplace, which was two of the many reasons why Keith loved it. The bakery’s name was in big letters across the window and had both inside and outside seating. The whole bakery had a rustic look to it and with the added smell of fresh bread, it lifted Keith’s spirits. As he got closer he quietly hoped that Lance was out serving customers today, instead of in the back doing more baking for the shop. So what if he was crushing on the energetic, bright eyed man, sue him.

“Baby,” the girl’s voice startled Keith, he had completely forgotten he had a leech on him, “were not going to that ugly bakery, are we? It’s probably in need of a health violation.”

Keith glared down at her in disgust but she was too busy still eyeing the store front to notice his angry glare. He had never wanted to punch someone as much as her in his life, and he had had plenty of discipline issues when it came to his anger when he was younger.

“Yo, Keith!” He heard Hunk call him and looked up to see the big man giving him a bright grin. Keith headed over to him immediately, finally being able to yank his arm free from the stunned girl at his side.

“Hey, man,” Keith said, clasping Hunk’s shoulder as he smiled back at him. “I didn’t know you were working today.”

“Keith, it’s Thursday, not Wednesday,” Hunk said with a teasing tone. “work getting to you that much, huh?”

Keith scrubbed a hand down his face as he nodded to Hunk. He felt someone bump his shoulder so he removed his hand to stare at the girl that was still stubbornly following him. That’s right, he thought annoyed, my lunch break is going to be hell today. He continued to stare at the girl, she obviously wanted something but he couldn’t figure out why she kept looking back and forth between him and Hunk. It was Hunk in the end that took pity on him.

“I’m Hunk, nice to meet you.” Hunk said, he extended his hand for a hand shake but ended up drawing it back when the girl just stared at it with a twist in her lip and a slight frown.

“Emily Mae.” Was all she said in return, Keith looked at her with recognition. She was the annoying one that went by two names, even though there were no other Emily’s in the department. She’s the one that would always get overly angry when someone called her anything else. That’s probably why she has stuck herself to me, Keith thought irritated, I’ve never actually talk to her. When he looked back over to his friend he knew his eyebrows were probably as high as Hunk’s, the way she had talked was a horrid way to introduce yourself to someone.

“Well, um,” Hunk seemed unsure of what to say before looking back to Keith. Something must have showed on his face because the look he got from Hunk could only be that of sympathy before it vanished into a smirk. “I’ll see you inside, yeah?”

Keith was slightly confused as he watched Hunk’s back retreating into the bakery before moving to enter it himself. He was stopped at the door but the girl, Emily Mae, grabbing his arm and holding him there.

“Babe,” she said in the whiniest voice Keith had ever heard, the pitch of it kind of hurt his ears, “do we have to go to this bakery? There’s a better one down the road.” 

He knew that she wouldn’t move without an answer, so the first words he has probably ever said to her were a simple ‘no’. He had to supress his anger as he pulled his arm back from her grip, it took three tugs before she finally relented. She’s probably never even been here, he shouted in his mind. He balled one of his hands into a fist, digging his nails into his palm to attempt to calm his thoughts before pushing the door open.

“Welcome to Blue’s Bakery,” came the voice Keith had been wanting to hear all day. He could feel the anger seep out of him as he looked at the bright smile on the baker’s face. He could also feel the nerves that were a common occurrence for him when in the presence of Lance.

“Hey,” Keith said with a shy wave that he immediately felt stupid for. Lance just laughed and gave Keith a fond smile. It made his insides twist with nerves. God, if he had any confidence whatsoever then he would have asked Lance on a date already. He’d been coming to this bakery for 3 months already and fell for its baker hard and fast. 

“You bought a friend with you today,” Lance continued to smile at Keith for a moment before looking to Emily Mae. His mouth was open to speak again when the girl interrupted.

“Girlfriend.” She said, pushing her hair back off her shoulder and staring Lance down, like she was daring him to go against her. The thing she didn’t know was that Lance was competitive, though Keith didn’t think, but kind of hoped, that Lance would be about something like this.

“What?” Lance questioned. Keith watched as Lance moved from behind the counter, keeping his eyes on the girl. He came to stand next to Keith and when he was close enough he turned to Keith instead. “Is this true?”

Keith opened his mouth to say, ‘of course not’, but didn’t get to with Emily Mae interrupting, yet again. Even when she spoke though he could not look at anything other than the brilliant colour of Lance’s eyes. He wondered briefly if that was why the bakery was called Blue’s Bakery.

“Of course it’s true,” Emily Mae scoffed as she moved to get closer to Keith, “We’re in love.”

Keith felt slightly dizzy at the words. Love, yeah right, he thought sarcastically, really wanting Lance not to believe those words. Lance grabbed the top of his arms and pulled him out of Emily Mae’s reach, which confused him but also made him immensely grateful. Lance looked over his shoulder at Emily Mae and said softly “Sorry but I was asking Keith.” 

Lance looked back to Keith with a questioning look and it made Keith wonder if maybe he did have a shot with Lance. Keith opened his mouth to answer but couldn’t seem to form the words when he realised just how close Lance was holding him. He only managed to shake his head when Lance subtly cleared his throat. The beaming smile he got in return made his cheeks flush, or maybe they were just flushing more than they already were.

“Knew you’d ever cheat on me.” Lance said before kissing him on the cheek. Keith felt shocked, embarrassed, and hopeful all in one. He felt as if his legs were going to buckle under him. Lance must have noticed as he let go of Keith arms to thread an arm around his waist for support instead.

“I know you’re not much of a talker, muffin,” Lance said sweetly in Keith’s ear. Keith felt like any more and he was going to pass out. “But you gotta let them know that you’re mine and no one else’s.”

“Sorry,” Keith mumbled as he buried his burning face in Lance’s shoulder. Keith was about 75% positive this was fake but also for his benefit so he knew he had to play it up a bit more. The question was, did he have the confidence to?

“What was that?” Lance said with a cheeky tone to his voice. Okay, maybe Keith could do this then, because if Lance was going to be cheeky and make him blush he was going to try his damned best to return the favour.

Keith looked up at Lance, still resting slightly on the man’s shoulder, and pouted slightly. He paused for a second to think of a stupid pet name for Lance, “I’m sorry, my Lancelot.”

Keith couldn’t help but smirk at the shocked blush that seemed to spread from one side of Lance’s face to the other. Keith felt that he couldn’t stop looking at the brilliant colour it made with tan of the man’s skin, which seemed to be somehow flawless. Keith took in as much detail he could with Lance’s face being so close. It was so close that if he moved his head two inches forward then they’d be kissing. God, kissing Lance, Keith thought as he stared at the man’s lips, I wonder how they’d feel. He was cut from his thoughts by a sharp cough off to the side of them, they had both jumped and separated quickly in surprise at the unexpected noise.

“You know, that girl left, like 10 minutes ago.” Hunk said with a laughing tone before he headed toward the back of the shop again.

“I, uh,” Keith stuttered crossing his arms and hunching his shoulders, he was beyond mortified at the moment and wondered if he would even be able to come back to this bakery without dying of embarrassment. Lance however had that stupidly gorgeous fond smile back on his face ever since Keith started to try and articulate words and sentences. “Ah, sorry, about … about all this … I, I know you probably, you know, felt … uncomfortable, yeah this … this sucked.”

“I don’t know,” Lance said with a shrug, “it was fun.”

Keith could feel his mouth hanging open at that and didn’t know whether he should be either embarrassed still or angered at being the butt of a joke. He went with anger instead and tried to put as much venom in his next word as he could, “Yeah.”

“No, hey,” Lance said quickly, he managed to grab Keith before he got to the front door, “that’s … that’s not what I meant!” Lance shouted, making Keith wince at the sudden volume, “Sorry, I meant, you know, playing boyfriends … and … and maybe we could, I don’t know, we could …”

Lance tapered off, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that wasn’t holding Keith hostage right now. Keith looked from the hand holding his arm back to the face of his crush and wondered if maybe it wasn’t one-sided like he had thought it was. Take the leap, Keith, he told himself, you’re spontaneous with everything else, why not with Lance. He breathed in a deep breath, trying to think of what to say before letting it out again.

“Instead of playing boyfriends,” Keith sucked in a quick breath before continuing in a rush, “we could just be boyfriends?”

Lance seemed to freeze when Keith finished speaking and in that moment Keith wanted nothing more than to run away from everything and everyone. Stupid brain, telling me to take a chance when it’s so obvious I have none.

Not a second after the thought Lance’s face seemed to split into a massive grin, it almost looked like it would break his face if he smiled anymore, “Yes.” Lance said a little breathless before rushing toward Keith. He was confused but then in the next second Lance was kissing him, Keith was so giddy about just that simple fact, that right after it happened he couldn’t for the life of him remember what it had been like. He was sad for all of a second before Lance’s face broke into another wide grin.

“Alright guy’s, enough PDA,” Hunk’s voice called from behind the counter, Keith heard Lance groan. It was probably because the big man had interrupted them for a second time in only a few minutes. 

Keith only had a 45 minute lunch break. He pulled his phone from his back pocket to check the time and saw that he had 10 minutes left of lunch. Just the thought of missing lunch today made his stomach growl madly at him. It wouldn’t be the first time he missed lunch before, so he knew that he’d be fine until dinner.

“I have to go,” Keith said, quickly putting his phone back in his pocket and sending a wave goodbye to Hunk.

“Just wait a second, alright,” Lance said as he hurried toward the counter and grabbing something that Keith couldn’t quite see. He held up a white paper bag with a number and a smiley face on it, “Lunch,” he paused before adding, “oh, and my number, if you want to chat and … and maybe, I dunno, maybe want to go on a date with me.”

The blush that came back furiously on Lance’s face was incredibly endearing to Keith and he couldn’t help but give lance a quick kiss as he grabbed the lunch bag, “I’ll call you later then.”

Keith turned and left as quickly as he could, even if he might have had courage for that quick kiss he could still feel himself blush at the thought. He smiled as he walked back to his workplace, making sure to put the number in his phone before something could happen to it. He was definitely going to be calling Lance tonight, but for now he sent a quick text.

See you later, my Lancelot.


End file.
